A Simple Mission
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: Asuma is sent on an easy retrieval mission, but things then make a turn for the sexy. Sorry, bad summary. First ever fanfic. This is Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Feedback welcome, Enjoy


Chapter 1

Asuma's POV

As I walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf, I decided to stop at Ichiraku for a bowl of their miso ramen. I entered the small little shack and noticed two others were in there as well. Naruto, of course what else was new, and Choji. I decided to sit next to Choji since he was one of my own students and I needed a conversation. When I was sitting down I was asked by the owner Teuchi "What can I get for you today Asuma?" Miso ramen please." I responded. "Hi Asuma sensei how are you this evening?" Choji asked. "Pretty good, how about you? Have you had any good missions lately?" Well Shikamaru and I had to go and track down some rouge ninjas near the sand village. It wasn't that hard, but it was C class so that's expected. We ran into trouble on the way back though." "What kinda trouble?" I responded with worry in my voice. "Well it turns out the rouge ninjas had a leader we didn't know about and he wanted some revenge. He was strong, very strong. If it wasn't for Shika I would probably be dead right now. Right before he put a kunai in the middle of my head Shikamaru caught him in his shadow possession jutsu" "Well that sure is a relief Choji. I don't know what I would have done if you died back there." I told him. "Well we won't find that out any time soon cause I plan on hanging around for a while sensei. Anyway, we beat the guy so hard after that he actually apoligized for his entire crew and then ran like a scared kitten." We laughed for a few seconds after that statment and then Choji told me something that changed the tone of my entire night. "Asuma sensei," he started, "I...I..I think i might be gay."

Chapter 2

I stayed silent for much longer than I probably should have after hearing this news from Choji. Naruto, having overheard our entire conversation, spit his ramen over the counter then started coughing as if he was starting to choke. He set his money on the table and then left still acting as if he was about to die. "I really didn't want any one else to hear that." Choji stated. "So do you hate me know sensei? Are you embaresed to be around me?" I instatly responded to this with, " Choji of course not. I wouldn't care if you were gay, straight, bi, or any other sexuality. I was just a little shocked as all. So how did you find this out?" "Well seeing Shika save me," he started to respond, "I realized just how strong and handsome he was. Not like it matters that I like him though, he isn't gay, he probably likes Ino." "I wouldn't be to sure about that Choji." I replied. "Wh..what do you mean Asuma sensei?" Choji asked with both excitment and relief in his voice. " Wellllllllll Shikamaru told me himself that he was gay during one of our games we always play." "WHAT!?" Choji screamed makeing Teuchi drop my entire bowl of ramen on the floor. "Ugh...sorry Asuma. I'll make you another on the house." "Don't worry about it. I need to get home anyway, and Choji needs to go have a talk with Shikamaru." "I do?" Choji said. "Yes, you do, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will return the feeling" I paid for Choji's meal and then went out into the cool night air saying bye to Choji and Teuchi as I left. I couldn't wait to get home and put an end to this day. Little did I know, that wasn't going to happen.

Chapter 3

I got home around 8:00 P.M. and was just about to get inside when Kakashi ran up to me. "What do you want Kakashi? I'm really tired right now." "I wanted to inform you that the lady Hokage wants to see you imeadiately." The copy ninja replied. "Are you kidding me? What for?" I asked. "She didn't tell me. All she told me to do was go and fetch you." "Ugh fine I'll go, but she better not waste my time." "Ok then Asuma I'll see you around." And with a few hand signs he was gone. I got to the Hokage's place around 8:20 and knew that the moment I walked in that I wasn't going to like this. "Asuma I have an important mission for you." Said Tsunade. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. "No, it can't. Jiraya is missing and I need you to find him ASAP." "Really Tsunade? you call me out this late to find Jiraya of all people. He's probably just looking at some girls for his next book." "Well that's what we thought to, the village leader, "but we already checked his regular spots and he was nowhere to be found." "I agree that is quite odd but I still don't see why you choose me for this" I responded. "Well Kurinie is with her team on a mission already, Guy is still crying over Lee's death, Kakashi i . asked to get you on his way to another mission, so you were the only jonin left with any skills to find him." "Ok fine I'll go, but do you have any idea or clue on where he might be?" I asked. "He was last seen near the Hokage faces and our sentrey's never saw him leave so he is still in the village." Tsunade responded." "well that makes things a little easier but it still might take a while." "I am sure you will do fine Asuma. Now get going!" Tsunade yelled. I ran out of the office and went into the village hopeingthat this mission will end just as fast as it started.

Chapter 4

I started with the Hokage faces since that was where Jiraya was last seen. Unfortunately all I found was a sandle footprint at the top signifying that he was there, and now no longer is. I stood at the top of the faces and looked down on the village hopeing to see something that would help me. "Nothing to the West, or North" I said to myself. I looked to the East and was about to give up when I saw a spec of white at the top of one of the houses. I ran there as fast as I could but slowed to a stealthy walk once I got close. Sure enough there was the perv looking through a small telescope, but i couldn't tell what he was looking at. I got right up behind him and then said, "The Hokage has been looking for you for quite some time master Jiraya." He jumped as soon as i started talking and then began figeting with his pants which I found quite odd. "Was he just jerking off?" I asked myself. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked with both anger and annoyance in his voice. "You are one of two people in this entire village who has white hair. It isn't that hard to see you from the top of a mountain, especially with my perfect vision." I told him sternly. "What are you looking at anyway?" "Oh I guess there is no use hideing it anymore." He said while handing me the telescope. "Take a look for yourself." I pointed it in the direction he had it when I caught him and what I saw was the exact oppisite of what I was expecting.

Chapter 5

Men, and not just your average men. These were ripped, hairy, and tan men in what looked like some sort of secret hot spring. Some were just bathing. Others were walking around naked with larger than average hard dicks and some were makeing out. There was one couple who was actually haveing sex right infront of the other guys and they were cheering them on. I put the telescope down and just stared at Jiraya open mouthed and wide eyed. "Yeah I know, not what you were expecting was it hahaha." He laughed as if a funny joke was just said. "What...When...Why are you looking at a bunch of gay guys Jiraya?" "Because I relized I'm gay Asuma." He responded very nonchalantly." "Wow two in one day." I thought. Then I said, "So you freaked out when I talked to you because..." "Well I was trying to get off when you showed up. Thanks for that by the way." He said rather harshly. "Sorry but...ugh... Ms. Hokage said you were missing and she sent me to get you." I told him with a bit of shock still in my voice. "Yeah fine I'll go to her and... hey, you seem to be getting a little excited there buddy." "Huh?" I said looking down and sure enough I was starting to get a buldge and felt my cock twitching in my pants. "So you finding something out about yourself here?" Jiraya said with a smile and a glint in his eye. "No I... I can't be gay. Yeah I never really found girls that attractive but it's not like I ever looked at guys either." I told him as my dick continued to grow. "Well lets have a little experiment then." he said as he started to stand up. "What are you..." Before I could finish his lips were on mine and his tounge was in my mouth. My dick was then instantly rock hard. "Anything?" Jiraya asked as he pulled away. "Ummmm...uhhhhhhhhh. Jiraya looked down and my buldge was extreamly obvious. "Oh yeah that sparked something" Jiraya laughed at this and then stated, "Looks like mine came back to." I looked down and could see a tent forming in Jiraya's pants as well. "So... should we do something about this?" I asked tentivally." "Hell yeah! Not here though. Someone might see or hear us here. Lets go to your place." He put a quick kiss on my lips, made a few hand signs, and with a puff of smoke we were in my house. It wasn't that big since I lived alone. Three rooms, bedroom, livingroom, bathroom. The kitchen attached to the livingroom so i didn't count it as a seperate room. "Nice place." Jiraya stated as he pushed me to the couch. "Thanks, it's not much but..." Again before I could finish my sentence his lips attacked my mouth and his tounge entered my time i thought back though and our tounges battled for dominace. He won and his tounge started searching every crevice of my mouth as he unbuttoned my shirt. We parted for a minute to shed our clothing which we simply threw on the floor. Instantly I noticed just how good looking Jiraya was. As he took off his shirt I saw that he had a complete six pack and ripped pecs that were covered in a fine layer of white hair. For some reason I didn't understand he had a scar down the middle of his body. "I'll tell you about that some time" He said before he continued undressing. I took of my shirt to reveal to him my body. I was almost a carbon copy of him with a six pack, pecs, only I had more hair and it was black. I also didn't have a scar. After another minute of us undressing we were both completly naked infront of each other. I was shocked to see just how big Jiraya was. he was easily 8 1/2 inches compared to my slightly less imressive 8 inch, and at the base of his rod was a vast amount of pure white hair. "Someone is definately a bear." I joked. "You're one to talk." We both laughed for a moment before I asked my next question. "So what do we do now? This is my first time ever." "We go here." he said right before he started kissing me down my neck and rubbing my body. "Oh yeah that feels good." I moaned as he moved further down my body. He started sucking on my nippe as his one hand played with the other one as his other hand felt my biceps. "Wow, you're really good at this Jiraya." I stated as he finished playing with my body. "Well this isn't really my first time doing this ya know." He responded as he got on his knees and was now face to head with my dick. He started simply licking the head as if it were an ice cream, but before he even got started he put the entire thing in his mouth. "Oh my God!" I screamed as he made me feel better than my hand has, or could ever make me feel. He was able to get all the way down to the base and then inhaled deeply takeing in my scent. He started bobbing his head up and down so expertly I almost came within the first minute. "Jiraya...you..gota...stop..or I'm gonna...cum to soon." He stopped, thank God, then stood up and said, "Fine, but now it's your turn." "Ummmmm ok, but I've never done this before." "Don't worry," he replied, "just take it slow." I got on my knees annd then started just like he did. Licking up and down his long tool. "Yeah just like that." he said "Try sucking it now." I opened my mouth and put the large organ in. I could only get about half of it in and then i started to gag. "Easy now." Jiraya said. "Take a deep breath and try to make yourself go deeper." I took his advice and managed to get another two inches in before i started gagging again. "Almsot there Asuma, try to get it all in." Jiraya stated while holding my head in place. I willed myself to please him and was somehow able to get the rest of him into my mouth. "Perfect, now try moving your head back and forth like I did." I did as I was told and started moving my head. I could hear Jiraya moan as I did this. "I guess I'm doing this right." I though as I went back to his base. I was able to keep this up for some time before Jiraya stoped me. "Ok that's enough. Now lets get to the really fun stuff. Lay on the couch with your ass in the air." I did as instructed and laid there with my elbows suporting me. "Yeah that'sreal nice ass you got here." I knew what was about to happen next. He started licking my hole getting it ready for something else. He then put one finger in and started pushing in and out. "Agh that feels weird." I stated while he continued his intrusion. "I know, but don't worry it will get better." The toad sage stated as he added a second didget. He then started makeing a scissor motion with his two fingers strectching my hole further than what I thought it was capable of. "Ok I think your ready. Now I have a condom, it's your choice if you want me to use it or not. I am clean and I am guarented you are to. I thought this over for a moment then answeared. "No condom, just put it in." "As you wish." Jiraya said than aimed his cock at my preped hole. He pushed his head in and I yelled out in pain instantly. "Relax, relax or it will only hurt more." Jiraya said as he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I relaxed my body and calmed my head and the pain went away. "Ok you can move now." He then started entering me one inch at a time until he was fully inside me. He waited for me to become fully adjusted, which took about two minutes, before he started pumping into me. It felt so amazing, I never felt anything like this before in my life. His balls were slapping my ass with every thurst. After a few minutes Jiraya pulled out. "Ok lets try a new position." He suggested. He sat on the couch and then told me to sit on him. I lowered myself down onto his dick which went in much easier thanks to the earlier experience. Once I was fully on I started bounceing up and down on him. We both started to moan and I could tell Jiraya liked this new position just as much as I did. He began thrusting up everytime I went down burrying himself deeper and deeeper into me. Then he hit that spot. "OHHHH AWWW OOHHH!" I yelled as my prostate was hit over and over again with each bounce. I was in heaven and my orgasm was as aprouching. Jiraya's hand then started strocking my rigid dick adding even more pleasure to the experience. "Ohhh Jiraya I'm gonna cum." Oh yeah shoot it. Shoot it all over me Asuma!" Jiraya said. Within seconds I shot my load. Five hot ropes came from my dick coating Jiraya from head to abs. He then took his hand and placed it in one of the pools then licked his hand clean. "Awww yeah that tastes amazing." He said as he was still thrusting into me. "Your turn." He made me get off his dick and laid me on the couch. Then he started strocking his fat dick above my head. "Yeah master Jiraya shoot that hot load all over me! Do it please!" I begged. "You asked for it Asuma!" And with that he came hard. Eight long ropes shot from his dick. Three landed on my abs, two on my pecs, and the other three landed right on my mouth. They tasted salty yet delicious. He walked over and started licking his own semen off my body and then kissed me. He put his tounge in my mouth and nade our two halfs of his orgasm become one. We pulled apart and swallowed his lovely load and then kissed again. "I love you Asuma Sarutobi." I love you to Jiraya." We went to my room where we went into bed and we both fell asleep almost instantly. It was the best sleep I ever had. Because I knew it was the last time I would sleep alone.


End file.
